Love,shock and babies
by keri.charlottelouisebarrett
Summary: Claire's pregnant but the father isn't Shane? What if Claire had been cheating on Shane for months with his best friend?
1. Chapter one

CLAIRE -

"I'm pregnant..." I looked down at the test as eve hugged me "oh my gosh Claire bear that's great news" I half smiled still looking down at the test.

"We have to tell Shane and Michael " oh gosh what would they think?

Before I could say no , eve had already shouted them up "MICHAEL , SHANE GET UP HERE!"

They boy joined us but looked grumpy.

"What eve , we was playing a game"

She sighed "Claire has something to tell you both!"

I looked up to see the boys looking at me...

"Erm.. Yeah... I'm .. Pregnant "

Michael looked me dead in the eyes , but Shane? Shane ran to me hugging me close "Claire that's great! I'm going to be a father" he sounded so happy...

If only he knew the truth...

MICHAEL-

Shane and eve had left for work later that day which meant me and Claire had the house to ourselves.

I joined her on the sofa to see her crying

"Hey don't cry"

She looked at me wrapping her arms around me

"How do I tell him..."

He sighed " I don't know but you need to..."

She nodded placing a soft kiss on my lips , I kissed her back smiling placing a hand on her belly.

" baby it will be fine... Are you sure it's mine though?"

She nodded " dead sure"

I wrapped my arms around her cuddling her as we planned what we was going to tell everyone...Shane and eve would be heart broken.. But I love Claire and I couldn't help the way I felt..


	2. Chapter two

CLAIRE -

Me and Michael just cuddled on the sofa until Shane and Eve came home.

We all sat at the table eating chilli , Michael had sat next to me and I looked at him "Erm.. Shane .. Eve .. I have something to tell you both" I said trying to stop the shaking I was so scared.. I mean yes I cheated on Shane and I felt so bad and he could do so much better but I loved Michael he nodded holding my hand under the table " Shane you have to promise me to listen to everything I say?"

He looked confused at me but agreed "yeah sure what is it?"

" for a few months now we haven't been right , I know that and you know that , we have grown apart and while we was growing apart ... I was growing closer to someone else"

"Who is it... Tell me now" he said slightly raising his voice.

"It's.. "

"It's me " Michael said " eve I'm sorry and same goes to you Shane... But I love.."

Before he could finish Shane had got up and picked Michael up " Shane I'm sorry man!"

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! AND YOU!" He ran over to me "YOU'RE MEANT TO LOVE ME!"

I ran over to Michael who wrapped his arms around my belly

Shane looked at us with tears in his eyes "oh god.. No .. Please tell me .. Tell me the babies mine.."

I sighed also crying "I'm sorry Shane..."

He walked up the stairs "I'm going to bed.. Don't try and talk to me , I want nothing to do with you guys , I'm leaving in the morning"

I tried to follow him but Michael stopped me.

"Claire.. Is this true? You and Michael?"

I nodded not knowing what to say "eve please.."

She walked past me "I thought we was friends..ha friends" she followed Shane upstairs going into there rooms , slamming there doors.

I fell to the floor "oh god oh god oh god" I burst out crying as Michael picked me up holding me "shush it's okay .."

"It's not! They hate me!"

"No they hate us"

I sighed cuddling into his arms as he carried me to the sofa laying me down as he lay next to me pulling the cover over us... And I fell asleep crying..


	3. Chapter three

**The next morning -**

**Shane -**

I packed my bags getting ready to leave , I couldn't stay. Claire and Michael .. It wasn't even right. I carried my bags down stairs to see Claire cuddled up on the sofa with tears running down her face. I wanted so badly to hug her , but she cheated and I couldn't forgive her.

She looked up sighing "you really leaving?"

I nodded "tell me is there any chance.. Even just a little chance that babies mine?"

She got up trying to run up stairs but before she could i grabbed her by the arm "I have the right too know Claire after everything I have a right"

She looked at the floor putting her hands on her belly " it's a 50/50 chance , the baby could be yours or it could be.."

I stopped her before she said his name " or it could be his"

She frowned but nodded as I slowly put a hand on her belly

"Then I'm staying till we find out who's it is , if its mine , ill be here for the baby , if its ... His I'm gone."

"But I'm staying with him Shane.. I love him"

I shivered remembering not long ago Claire saying that she loved him and no one else.

I grabbed my bags putting them back in my room , sorting everything back in place , as I went back down stairs I saw them.. Claire and Michael cuddled up on the sofa kissing.. I wanted to be sick. She was mine! I loved her! He loved eve! This was so wrong!


	4. Chapter four

**Michael -**

We sat cuddling on the sofa , my arms around her belly , kissing her head softly.

"Michael?" She said softly

"Yes?"

"If it's a boy .. Well.. I like the name Sam Danvers"

I smiled softly as she got up turning to face me kissing me softly "perfect" she giggled as I heard him cough "sorry I'm just .. Um getting coffee.."

I nodded " Claire why don't you help him?"

She looked at me puzzled but got up and joined him "sure"

**Claire -**

I sat in the kitchen facing him while drinking my coffee , not saying a word.

"Ouch" I frowned putting a hand on my stomach , feeling the baby kick , with which Shane jumped up pulling me close " you alright? Is the baby ok? Do you need he..." I cut him off putting his hand on my belly as the baby once again kicked he laughed "wow"

" the baby likes you"

He grinned kissing my belly "hey little one.. "

He then did something which shocked me , he started singing .. He was so good... As he finished he looked up , seeing me smile and blushed "sorry"

I giggled kissing his head "don't be.. You're good"

He sighed "why couldn't this be easy? Why couldn't it be me and you again?" I wiped his tear from his eye.

" I love him..."

He shivered " I know"

" let me finish please?"

He frowned but slowly nodded

" I love you too though.."

He looked up into my eyes brushing the hair away from my face pulling me into a kiss , holding me by the waist , oh gosh , he was perfect ... But I couldn't .. I pulled back heading to the living room

"you'll have to choose one day! I know you still want me more than him"

I sighed walking in to see Michael stood right at the door.


	5. Chapter five

**Claire-**

"Michael I um.. " he sighed

" I heard it all Claire and he's right you have to choose! I'm not being in some love circle! So choose!

I started crying , as Shane came out of the kitchen to sit on the sofa which Michael joined him on

"You really need to choose , me the guy who loves you and has loved you since you came to the glass house all beaten up or .. Michael"

Michael nodded " or me , the guy who was secretly in love with you the hole time"

I couldn't choose , I needed time , it was dinner time until I came back down stairs again , all sat around the table , all eyes on me , even Eve's. when it came to washing up me and eve offered.

"So um want to spill why both guys look like they want to kill each other?"

I sighed " I love them both.. They both found out.. And now I have to choose"

"Two boys fighting over you? Sounds perfect!" Eve smirked

"Eve! It's in no way 'perfect' if I choose one , the other will hate me! I can't win!"

She walked over to me pulling me into a hug " follow your heart not your head"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yes I know it's normally put the other way round"

I nodded she was making no sense

"Follow your heart because that's the person you love more , doesn't matter about everyone else , for once put yourself first"

I smiled " I better go talk to them"

She nodded as I walked into the living room , Michael was on the sofa as was Shane but both on different sides.

I looked at them both , they both had good things about them and both had bad but I knew who I loved more , I walked over to him sitting on his lap as he placed his arms around me kissing my baby bump first and then my lips.


End file.
